Nightmares are Evil Indeed
by Hiei no K chan
Summary: First fic here, yay *waves a pack of Pocky* anyway, yeah, evil nightmares, Omi and Nagi are tormented - slightly - first, and this could end up w/ more chaps if I get un-lazy and write more.. I can't write summaries.. just read it >_> slight shounen ai,


Nightmares are Evil Indeed  
  
Blah blah blah. I don't own anything.. blah blah blah.. don't sue. blah blah blah I'm not makin' ANY money off of this.. blah blah blah  
  
Author's note: Hiya, I'm K~chan, wells.. I believe there is another K~chan here, and I'm not sure what the K stands for, but mine stands for Kitty. Just call me K~chan please. s'easier. Anyways, pleeeeeeease don't hunt me down and chuck me in a river!! Tis my first story here, and such, so ya. Just read and try to enjoy it. If you must flame for whatever reason, and this'll go for all other stories in the future, do so. I don't care. Flame away!! Right, where was I.. ah yes, erm.. stop listening, or rather, reading my blither! Read the story!!  
  
  
  
Omi: WAGH!! O_o;;;;; MOM!!!  
  
Omi shot up in bed, clinging to his sheets. He'd just went through a most traumatic event. (for him it was traumatic anyways.) a shounen ai nightmare! (::cue thunder and such::) It was reeeeeeeeeeeeeally late and reeeeeee- okay, not that late or dark. it was midnight, but anyway. Poor little Omi's cry for his mommy was, indeed, heard, however.  
  
Ken: ::running down hall:: Omi?! ::flings door open:: Daijobu de- ::trips over a stick and falls:: Itai. the hell.?  
  
Yes.. a stick. like it, get over it, or leave! ::removes the pointless tripping stick::  
  
Ken: ::gets up, walks over to Omi's bedside:: Omi, what is it? You screamed.  
  
Omi: I. I had a bad dream!! ::cries::  
  
Ken: aww. ::hugs Omi:: don't cry.. I'll make you some milk! ^_^  
  
So Omi cried, drank his milk, whimpered, then Ken said something in an attempt to help, but just made things worse, and Omi ran into the bathroom and cried his little heart out.  
  
::begin musical interlude:: lalalalala doo wop doo wop lalalalala ::that concludes the musical interlude::  
  
Nagi moaned and turned his head. At this point, he was sweating gumdrops, cause bullets are so.. uhhm. not edible.  
  
Nagi: nnn. .GAH!! O__o  
  
Nagi bolted up, looking rather panic stricken and scared. There was a thump, then silence, then.  
  
Schuldig: ::leaning against Nagi's bedroom door on the inside:: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh you should see your face! What's wrong? Didn't like your dream? You seemed to be havin' a great time in there!  
  
Farfarello: ::had been sitting on the edge of Nagi's bed, then got pushed off and onto the floor when Nagi woke up:: MWAHAHAHAHA!! Tormenting innocent little Nagi hurts God!!  
  
Nagi glowered and chucked his pillow at Schuldig which he dodged easily. His first instinct was to hurl Schu out of the window for being in his head again. This wouldn't suffice, one, because that'd attract too much attention, and two, because that'd mean that he actually dreamt that. disturbing scene on his own. Trying to hurt the Farf would be completely fruitless so.  
  
Nagi: Why you big.!! ::jumps out of bed and throttles Schu::  
  
Schu: ::being strangled::  
  
Far: ::laughing at Schu's misfortune cause, hey, that hurts God too::  
  
Nagi: ::flings a dictionary at Far:: ::continues choking Schuldig::  
  
Schuldig was beginning to turn a nifty shade of blue, and Far had started flipping through the dictionary for "evil words" when they heard Brad.  
  
Brad's voice: Will you three SHUT UP and go back to bed NOW!  
  
Nagi squeeked and hopped back into bed, while Schu and Far got up and did a little jig out of the room. Okay, no jig, but they were leaving. Far went to go tie himself back up - cause, hey, if you know how to get out, you hafta know how to get back in - while Schu took his time to breathe. Once he was back to a normal color, 'cept for the red marks on his neck now, he decided to taunt Nagi one last time.  
  
Schu: heh. //was little Nagi embarrassed?? Aww, how cute. He wanted privacy while he thought about his little boyfriend// ::walking through the door::  
  
Nagi: ::scowl:: grr.. don't let the door hit ya!! ::slams the door shut:: (I wish I was telekinetic... ::sigh:: )  
  
Schu: ::gets hit, of course:: Itai!! My ass! Imma have a bruise T_T  
  
Nagi felt a little better now that he had injured Schuldig - but he'd feel Schu's revenge later - and went back to sleep before Brad threatened to take his computer again.  
  
Little did they - Nagi, Farfie, and SchuSchu - know, that wasn't really Brad yelling at them. It was a neat recording of his voice. Brad knew his partners all had issues when together - which is why he was amazed every time he came back to the condo and it was still together - and he knew that this particular night, he wouldn't be getting any sleep if he didn't do something. So, he got this really really nifty thingamajigger that was sensitive to foolishness, lots of movement, annoying sounds - like Nagi's whining, Schu's laughing, or Far's yelling (don't hurt me O_o) - some other things that are important, AND muffins in the oven! Yep, muffins! Brad loved those muffins, and if someone was makin' them - which he hoped to everything holy and unholy that no one in his household would - he'd know. So, anyway, he covered his ears, so that he could sleep soundly, and turned the thing on to do his normal job of getting the others into order.  
  
  
  
::in come the Snapple bottles:: ::Snapple bottles stop, drop, and roll:: ::out they go::  
  
The next day, Omi was walking down the street being all cute and genki. Meanwhile, Nagi was walking down the street in the opposite direction being all cute and non-genki.  
  
Omi: ^_^ It's a great day! ::not looking where he is walking::  
  
Nagi: tired. ::not looking where he is walking::  
  
::smack, wumph, thud::  
  
Nagi: ::fell:: Itai! Hey, watch where you're go-  
  
Omi: ::fell:: Oww! Ah, gomena- O_o  
  
Nagi and Omi: ::point:: It's YOU!!!!  
  
Omi: ::hops up, grabs a rock and his stuff, runs away and throws rock while he's running:: Waaaaaaagh!!  
  
Nagi: ::jumps up, grabs his stuff, levitates about 47 rocks and hurls them at Omi::  
  
So. Omi and Nagi, or rather, just Nagi, hurled rocks and ran off while people on the street stared and wondered if the two young boys had just had an argument. They all hoped that they would get back together again soon. (Nagi & Omi: WHAT?!)  
  
::some french fries run in:: ::drop, sizzle:: ::french fries run out:: Author's blah again: Yay, I'm done! This is only a fraction of what happens when I get bored.. this is nothing really. it could have been worse. O_o anyways, Imma work on something or other while you ppl plan to hunt me down - please don't - and make me watch re-runs of Barney.. or worse.. new episodes of the Power Rangers. O___o;;; Thanks for reading! Ja! ::waves:: 


End file.
